A new type of lesson
by Blackestbutler
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis finds Ciel has been a disobedient earl one too many times and decides to teach him another lesson alongside history. WARNING: Contains spanking and some very mild language. Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

The tall dark haired Butler stood beside the grand four poster bed with a tray of earl grey tea in his hands awaiting for the young boy to awaken. From underneath the silk sheets came a loud groan.

"What time is it Sebastian?" Ciel said with one eye open, reaching out for the delicate cup and saucer.

"It is 8 o'clock my lord, I have prepared the drawing room for your first three lessons of the day."

LESSONS LESSONS LESSONS, that was all that bloody Butler ever cared about. Rolling his eyes quite rudely and taking a sip of his tea , Ciel shifted himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed for his Butler to dress him accordingly to the days schedule. First his long white nightshirt was removed and replaced with a blouse and tie, then his undergarments were changed and on top a pair of black three quarter length shorts. His feet were lifted and black knee high socks were adorned and his feet placed into mary jane shoes. Finally his eye patch was tied around his head to cover his contract seal and his two rings were placed on his fingers.

"I have prepared a breakfast of porridge, scrambled eggs on toast and marmalade. Would you also like a scone master?"

Ciel yawned loudly, "Of course, what a silly question."

After breakfast, Ciel made his way to the drawing room where Sebastian awaited him in Tutor form, he often dreaded lessons with Sebastian because he was always very strict on how he behaved, scolding him at the slightest thing which aggravated Ciel . His first lesson of the day was history, not the worst subject he had to study but certainly one of the most boring ones. Sitting himself down behind a large oak writing desk, Ciel brought out an ink pot and quill for his parchment and began to twiddle the quill in his hand while Sebastian continued to write questions for him to answer about the Romans on the slate board. Ciel sighed loudly which caught his Butler's attention, spinning on his heel he turned around to face his young master.

"Something the matter my lord?"

Ciel mumbled an almost inaudible response before resting his head on his hand . Why must lessons with Sebastian always be so boring the young Earl thought to himself. He stared at the quill and decided that Sebastian had written far too many questions for him to answer in one lesson so he aimed the quill precisely at his Butler's head and threw it as he would a dart, the quill was propelled through the air and caught in two fingers by Sebastian.

"Good aim my Lord but please try not to disrupt the lesson, we have much work to be done here and you really must catch up on your studies, I've noticed you seem to be adopting a rather slack attitude as of late and i simply can-"

"SLACK!?" Ciel shouted, glaring up at him, he was in no mood for the man and would much rather be reading a book of his own choice by the fire than sit there.

"I do not slack Sebastian but I have much better things to be doing than sitting here and learn pointless facts, I do not need to know these things to manage my company, I can handle that as is. In fact I think we will end the lesson here for today.

Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose and pushed his tutor glasses up slightly.

"My lord we will finish this lesson and then move onto fencing, there are many important things to learn about ones culture and you still have a lot to learn. So let us continue, shall we?"

Ciel slammed his first down upon the desk, causing the ink to spill onto the freshly cleaned rug.

"Didn't you hear me Sebastian? Are you deaf? I said I am done here!"And with that Ciel arrogantly attempted to stride past Sebastian and out of the door but he felt his upper arm grabbed by long slender fingers, turning around he peered up to see Sebastian's eyes glowing red.

"I ask my Master to kindly return to his seat for the duration of the lesson or he will be met with unwanted consequences. "

Ciel continued to glare up at the Butler, how dare he threaten Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive company and estate, after all Sebastian was just a butler, a mere servant.

"Who do you think you are talking to me in such a manner? What consequences could possibly come from the likes of you? I am to have no pudding this evening? Is that it? I am no child Sebastian! I-OW! ."

Suddenly Ciel felt his right ear being tugged as he was pulled over the study desk he was sitting at only moments ago. Sebastian slowly bent the small boy over it , Ciel's blue shorts stretching tightly across his backside. Sebastian shook his head, sighing .

"All this could have been avoided Young Master." He emphasised the young part.

"S - Sebastian! What are you doing? STOP THIS!"

Ciel started to shake slightly, having never been punished before he was slightly confused. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Sebastian pull out a long leather riding crop from one of the desk drawers. Tapping the crop against Ciel's small bottom as a warning Sebastian placed his hand down upon the masters back to prevent him from escaping and lifted the crop high above his shoulder .Ciel shrunk down against the wood, gripping tightly to its corners. He pleaded this would be some nightmare, a bad dream he would awaken from any minute now. It couldn't be! Lord Phantomhive being spanked by a crop intended for horses and by his own Butler too!

He was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of a loud THWACK and a stinging pain he had never thought possible.

"OWWWW!"

He yelped clutching his burning bottom in both hands while still bent over the desk, he hopped from foot to foot fearing another assault from the crop. He turned around and glared at Sebastian who stared back at him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Stop you Bas -."

"It seems you still have a lesson to learn in manners young master so please remove your hands and place them on the desk ." Sebastian said calmly.

"No I bloody well won't! Cease this at once !" Ciel retorted, stamping his foot on the ground in defiance.

"Young master will remove his hands from his bottom and place them on the desk or I will pull down your shorts and undergarments and you will be whipped on the bare" Sebastian was not wasting any more time with this disobedient little boy.

Whining Ciel placed his hands on the desk and sunk his head into his arms, fearing any more punishment.

WHACK!

Another yelp was emitted from Ciel and his eyes started to go blurry from the tears welling up. His Bottom was on fire! It had turned from a pale cream colour to a dark shade of crimson. This whipping was something Sebastian thought Ciel had needed for a long time coming. Rude faces and replies to Sebastian's questions, constant arrogance around the other servants in the manor and even temper tantrums from the twelve year old were not uncommon when out shopping for new clothes. It embarrassed the Butler greatly and he was met with many disapproving looks from passersby. Occasionally he would receive comments on Ciel's behaviour when the young master was not within ear shot .

"My goodness, what a spoilt brat! Behaving like that in public."

"If that were my son, he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!"

Sebastian continued in sound rhythm with the young boy's punishment. Making sure each of his sit spots were covered by the crop.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Ciel couldn't take anymore, tears rolled down his cheeks and he had wished he had just listened to sebastian and continued with his lesson.

"Sebastian please, I - i'm sorry ok?" Ciel said between sobs.

"What was that my lord? Please speak up a little bit louder." Sebastian wanted a full apology from Ciel before he stopped.

Another blow was applied to Ciel's rump causing him to regret anything rude or bratty he had ever done to any of his servants.

"Aaargh! I said I am sorry!

"Once more master, I didn't quite catch that."

Sebastian applied another whack .

Ciel cried out , shaking violently against the desk. It was as thought his backside was being burnt with a match.

"I'm sorry Sebastian! I apologise for everything just please stop!" He braced himself for another smack but it never came, he lay limp against the desk, his arms reached around to squeeze his bottom tightly to ease some of the pain.

Sebastian lay the crop on desk and laced a hand on Ciel's back, he responded by leaning into the touch, wanting some form of comfort. His sobs were cooed and hushed as he calmed down and stood up to face Sebastian. Looking up at him embarrassed , Sebastian wiped away the rest of his tears with a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"There there young master, now let us continue with your other lessons for today. Let this be history to us."

Ciel nodded and exited to room to down the hallway and into the study where he awaited for Sebastian to start is next lesson, Latin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm June evening in England and a soft glow of sunset spread across the dimly lit study in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel sat in his late father's armchair resting his head on one hand craving something sweet as he usually did after the evening meal was consumed. He stood up and walked over to the door to ring the servant's bell to alert Sebastian to come to the room. In what felt like a few seconds Sebastian appeared outside the door and knocked.

"Yes my Lord, you called?"

Ciel returned to his seat and allowed for the butler to enter.

"Come in."He replied.

"Sebastian I would like you to prepare something sweet for me."

"Master, you will be retiring within the next hour are you quite sure you want to eat before bed?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel let out a groan, why must he be questioned on his decisions all the time? He knew what he wanted and when he wanted it and right now he craved sugar. It was a perfectly simple request.

"Yes Sebastian, quite sure, now remember I do enjoy raspberries, I recall last time when I had guests over the chocolate cake was decorated with them."

The Butler bowed with one hand placed upon his chest.

"Right away Master"

And with that he was gone, closing the door behind him. Ciel stood and walked over to the large windows behind his desk. It indeed was a beautiful evening , it was a shame he had a bed curfew and was to be tucked up in bed by half past nine every night. This was a rule Sebastian had enforced upon him much to Ciel's annoyance. Why must be still be treated like a child? No other boy in England ran his own company or owned an estate and yet just a week ago he had been spanked like a naughty boy by his butler. The very memory made him cringe.

Soon enough Sebastian returned to the study and served his young master with a simple but delicious looking lemon tart and a cup of Darjeeling tea in a china bone cup.

Ciel picked up his fork and took a mouthful of the dessert and instantly made a face. Throwing the fork down he glared up at Sebastian, who remained calm and composed.

"Blurgh! Lemon?"

Sebastian repressed a sigh.

"Yes master you said you did not like raspberries, you said nothing of lemon."

Ciel ignored him and disregarded the tart, gulping down the sweet tea he stood .

"I wish to retire for bed now Sebastian, run a bath." He said clicking his fingers for the cutlery to be cleaned up behind him.

A bath was ran and Sebastian removed Ciel's clothing placing him into the warm soapy bathtub when suddenly Ciel yelled out.

"HOT! Too hot Sebastian!" Sebastian turned on one of the large brass taps adding in cold water, cooling the young Earl down.

"Better?" Sebastian said.

Ciel ignored his Butler and sunk down beneath the bubbles, enjoying the warmth ,feeling his troubles melt away. His back was scrubbed with a large white sponge and his hair was washed in soap suds and a soft lavender oil applied to his skin. He was then pulled out of the water and his vision was blocked by a large white fluffy towel drying him off . Leading his young master into the bedroom, Sebastian picked out a long white nightshirt and underwear.

Ciel stood beside his bed waiting for Sebastian to dress him and tuck him into bed. The butler bid the master good night and blew out the candles beside the large bed and closed the door behind him. Ciel tossed and turned for around thirty minutes , feeling peckish he decided to sneak down to the kitchen to find something to nibble on. It was forbidden for him to eat after going to bed but he didn't care about that. Besides the Bard his chef, the chamber maid Mery Rin and Finny the gardener boy would have retired for the night themselves and were probably fast asleep. Sebastian on the other hand would have been cleaning or organising something somewhere, well he would just have to take the chance.

Sneaking along the west corridor and down the grand stair case he turned off into the kitchen and instantly spotted the larder where many treats were surely to be held.

He snooped around the small room, peering into large boxes and tins, looking for the perfect late night snack. At last he discovered some chocolate biscuits Bard had prepared earlier on in the week. He munched on one and then another , unaware of the tall presence behind him he continued to devour the delicious treats when suddenly he heard a voice and jumped .

"Young master, whatever are you doing?"

Ciel panicked, looking up wide eyed at Sebastian who stood in the door entrance way with a glow in his red eyes .was frightened and opted that a lie would be his best bet to get out of this situation . He quickly wiped is mouth and replied in haste.

"Oh Sebastian..I .. em thought I heard some rats crawling about so i thought i would check down here. "

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how would you have been able to hear them from all the way up in your bed chamber?" He replied coolly.

Ciel was well and truly stuck so he decided to just chance it and attempted to run past Sebastian but was caught instantly and was suddenly facing the ground, being held under his Butler's strong arm.

"Let go of me this instant!" Ciel yelled and struggled under Sebastian's strong grip, only tightening when Ciel threatened to break free . He was carried upstairs to his room with the bedroom door closed behind them Sebastian sat down upon the bed and Ciel was draped across his knees pulling his nightshirt above his waist and his pants down to his knees , Ciel turned his head around to glare at the man, his face a bright red.

"Sebastian I demand you let go of me this instant, that's an or-."

SMACK!

"Oww!" Ciel cried , his legs buckling out , the tender flesh of his bottom retaining a large handprint. He could not speak for the pain and could only respond in yelps.

"Now I believe ten of the best are in order young master, five for breaking the bedtime rule and another five for attempting to lie about it."

And with that more slaps were applied to the boy's wriggling red bottom.

SLAP,SLAP,SLAP

Ciel gripped onto the Butler's legs, if not he would have surely fallen off at the impact of the man's strength. Tears threatened to tumble down his cheeks, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Argh! Sebastian please!" He yelled out. He was sure he was going to cry any second now and could not stand the shame of receiving a bare bottom spanking from his Butler .He couldn't believe this was happening again! His face matched his bottom which was a bright red .

Sebastian continued to smack his young master's backside , making sure all areas were covered. Finally when he ceased Ciel had let the pain take over him and sobbed quite helplessly over his knee. Sebastian allowed his young master to sniff for a while before pulling his underwear up over his tender bottom and pulling the nightshirt down. He picked the still sniffling child up and placed him in the adult sized bed on his stomach.

"Do you have anything to say Young Master?" Sebastian asked sternly before covering Ciel in his covers.

"Sorry for taking those biscuits."

Sebastian depend his voice.

"Is that all?" He queried.

Ciel looked up beneath his dark blue fringe with a look of regret upon his face.

"And I'm sorry for lying to you Sebastian."

"All is forgiven my Lord." And with that Ciel was tucked into bed and given a kiss on the forehead and a gentle pat to his punished bottom.

Sebastian blew out the candles once more.

"Goodnight my Lord."

And with that Ciel drifted off into a deep sleep leaving the Phantomhive manor deadly silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Along a wooded pathway not far from London , ran a black carriage led by four majestic black horses trotting in unison, inside of it was Ciel Phantomhive and his trusted Demon butler Sebastian. On this warm pleasant day he had been invited to attend a small get together with another young Earl. It was a little farther than he would normally have travelled in coach but meeting other members of the hierarchy was of importance to his image in the public eye. Ciel however did not yet understand or rather appreciate how these meetings could have effect upon his status as the Queen's watchdog.

Sat with one arm propped up staring out of the carriage windows dreading this awful visit, as he disliked being forced to meet people he despised, especially when it was such a person as Alois Trancy.

After a while the horses were pulled to a stop then Sebastian climbed out and opened the door for Ciel to step down and await for the Butler of the Trancy mansion to greet them inside. From the huge grand doors appeared a tall black haired butler much like Sebastian, but bespectacled . He had a very serious face and spoke in a monotone voice showing little to no emotion when addressing the guests. Both Sebastian and Ciel felt slightly on edge in his presence. It was not the welcome they were excepting. However the Butler was polite and to the point still.

"Good afternoon Lord Phantomhive, I welcome you both to the Trancy manor, I hope you will find it most satisfactory to your standards. I am Claude Faustus, head butler of the Trancy Manor."

Indeed as they stepped closer the grand manor was large in size and in front stood a magnificent fountain with koi carp swimming freely in it. The plants and shrubs had been trimmed to perfection and the gravel they stepped on was neatly positioned to a small winding path leading up to the front entrance. As they approached the entrance, out skipped a boy a couple of years older than Ciel. He had very distinctive features, white blonde hair and sky coloured eyes. He then jumped and landed directly in front of Ciel, landing on his feet like a cat.

"Welcome! Please come into my mansion and make yourself at home." The young Master of the estate said excitedly.

Ciel and Sebastian followed the hyper boy into the manor house and were led through to a billiard and games room. After being served afternoon tea with scones and butter Alois suggested they have a game of cards to pass the time. This was an informal meeting and was organised by Sebastian as a way of getting Ciel to not only keep his status but meet other boys around his own age.

As the two earls were playing, Sebastian and Claude awaited them and brought them lemonade when asked for, occasionally giving each other cautious glances, sensing that the two boys would argue and soon enough Alois started making snide remarks when he began to tire of the game.

"Seems you're a bit short handed but I suppose it wouldn't be the only thing short in the room." Alois said with a smirk on his face.

Ciel glared at him, blushing a bright pink. Why was he even here? Stupid Sebastian forcing him to engage with other pre adolescents his own age. Particularly patronizing twits like Earl Trancy.

"You're not talking about your shorts are you Alois? "

Alois tossed his head back and laughed effeminately.

"Oh Ciel, you have much growing up to do don't you? If I was you, I'd have my Butler see about investing in a pair of heels, who knows they might even compliment you!"

Ciel had had enough of this, he dropped his deck of cards and jumped over the table to grab Alois's shirt and tug him to the ground but Alois was too quick and dodged his attack leaving Ciel lying on the ground. Ciel aimed a kick at Alois's shins causing him to shriek in pain and hop on his other foot.

"Oww! You little git. I'll-."

Suddenly Alois was dragged away from Ciel by the scruff of his shirt , his butler Claude had recently put up with a lot from Alois and scrapping with an important Earl was not something he would tolerate. Sebastian also grabbed Ciel holding him under his arm, Ciel's feet kicking out, still furious at the other boys cheek.

"Let me go Sebastian !" Ciel shouted trying to escape the demon's grip and lunge at Alois who was also desperately trying to escape his own butler's clutches .

"That's enough Ciel!" Thundered sebastian, holding onto the little lord more tightly.

Ciel continued to struggle and fight back against the demon butler, his efforts were rewarded with a slap to the behind causing him to yelp. Alois's face broke out into a broad grin from this and laughed hysterically all the while being hauled back.

"Oh look at him Claude , little Ciel got a slapped arse .HAHAHA!" He said pointing.

Claude 's face turned from blank to a slight scowl as Alois continued to mock as Ciel . He pulled out an arm chair from one corner of the room and sat down dragging Alois across his knees.

Alois twisted his head round to star up at Claude who looked back at him with a stern glare.

"Claude, what are you doing? Let me go at once!" He demanded.

Claude ignored the brat and instead of doing as his Master requested he instead pulled down his black shorts and underwear. Alois's face flushed with embarrassment having never been punished before and in front of company as well.

" You've had this coming to you for a long time." Claude said as he raised his hand above his head and brought it swiftly down upon the boy's pale bottom.

"Aaaargh!" Alois yelped.

Ciel was now also over his butler's knees receiving a spanking. His cries were matching Alois's in pain and sound.

"I said let me go Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, kicking and thrashing about quite un lord like in his butler's grip.

"Ciel , I am warning you, this punishment will not end here if keep on making this difficult for me." Sebastian was growing weary of his young master's recent behaviour and continued bringing his punishing his young master.

"Sebastian , I don't want him seeing!" Ciel whined.

"Claude, let go of me at once! What do you think you are doing?!" Alois screamed , wriggling in Claude's lap in an attempt to escape.

Ciel and Alois looked up in the midst of this and exchanged embarrassed glances fearing they were completely powerless to their predicament. Endangering their own health would always be punishable and no order they could give would stop their demon butler from seeking an appropriate method to stop them from doing so .

Sebastian brought his hand down hard , covering Ciel's small bottom in one smack. Bringing out the tears he had so badly been trying to conceal. Alois had allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks naively thinking this would stop Claude from continuing.

Claude quickened the pace of the spanking as Alois clung onto his leg for dear life.

"Why am I getting spanked harder than him Claude?" Alois yelped between swats , sounding much younger than his fourteen years of age.

"Oh you think, Sebastian is OW going easier OWW on me?" Ciel replied between slaps.

Finally after the two boys hung limp over the men's knees sobbing. The butlers declined in smacks and pulled up their master's clothing then sent the two boys upstairs. Ciel and alois climbed the stairs each rubbing their punished behinds , they quickly picked up the pace and ran the nearest guest bedroom. Alois perched on the bed as best he could whilst Ciel paced around furiously .

Both boys two sore and exhausted to continue their fight from before.

"So, em Ciel? Have you been spanked before by Sebastian? Claude's never done that before ." Alois said between sniffs ,rubbing his eyes dry.

Ciel stopped pacing and gave him a sheepish look. He cleared his throat and replied.

"A couple of times, yes ." He said.

"Oh well what consequence does it bring them anyway? It's my mansion and i'll behave how I see-."

Alois stopped short as Sebastian and Claude entered the room.

"Come along young master, it is time for us to leave, please excuse us , perhaps another time."

Claude nodded whilst Alois waved goodbye and looked up sheepishly at Claude as the other two made their exit.

In the carriage on the way home, Ciel had avoided looking in Sebastian's direction and faced away from his , glancing his mansion in the distance becoming bigger as they approached home.

"Young Master, what would you like for supper? I can offer poached salmon with poatoes on a bed of green beans or."

Ciel frowned and turned around cutting him short.

"Sebastian , why do you keep doing that? Treating me like some naughty boy ."

Sebastian smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"Master I am your Butler and it is part of my job to make sure you grow up to be a respectable member of society. What kind of Butler would I be if I couldn't do that?"

Ciel nodded and agreed with the Demon as the carriage was pulled to a halt in the gardens of the Phantomhive manor. Perhaps he would try and behave better for Sebastian as he had respect for the man and saw much of his father in him, although he would ever never have admitted it.


	4. Chapter 4

In the bustling streets of Central London, Ciel and Sebastian made their way to the department store. It was that time of year again and Ciel was in need of new clothing for the upcoming winter. He always dreaded these shopping trips, being forced into stiff button up jackets, having ridiculous looking hats placed upon his head and then having to model for all the women working in the shop whilst they oooed and awwed at him.

As they turned the corner onto the magnificent building, on top of which there was a line of British flags that flapped in the wind Ciel came to a stop and turned to face his Butler.

"Now , I wish to be swift and purchase what we came for and nothing else, I do not wish to waste more time than necessary."

Sebastian smiled and bowed with one hand on his chest.

"Yes my Lord."

Upon entering they were instantly surrounded in the best of the best. Luxury enveloped them, incredible tapestry hung from the walls, children danced around enormous stuffed animals , some of these toys were from the Funtom company and of course they were the most wanted at Christmas time there was also the most beautiful cakes under glass coverings. It was a shop only for the very rich.

Walking up the red carpeted staircase, Ciel and Sebastian headed for the clothing department. As they reached it, three women surrounded the young master and his demon butler.

"Good day sir, what can we do to help you today?"

Ciel removed his long blue overcoat and handed it to one of the assistants.

" I require a new jacket for the winter." He replied.

Sebastian glanced down at his young master , that was not all the came for, indeed there was quite a few things they had came to get.

"I have a list here ladies, everything the young master needs is written down, I made sure absolutely everything is included." He said with a wink, making the women giggle.

Ciel rolled his eyes as the women led him through to the boys section. A variety of wools and silks were held up against him , shoes slipped onto his feet and just as last time eccentric hats placed upon his head. Sebastian stood in the corner, he was quite enjoying the annoyance this commotion brought upon the Lord.

"My lord, I do believe that navy blue tailcoat is rather dashing, Lady Elizabeth is most certain to approve. "

The women were almost reduced to a heap.

"How adorable." Said the youngest.

"Does young Sir have a certain Lady in his life then does he?" Said another.

Ciel's cheeks turned pink as he blushed. He hated being fussed over and prodded and poked by strangers. He was used to only Sebastian dressing him, it made him uncomfortable and did not appreciate these women making comments about his private affairs. He began to stiffen his limbs making it difficult for the assistants to dress him.

"Lift your leg up please, be a good boy now." One lady asked, becoming a little tired.

Ciel folded his arms and looked at Sebastian. Thinking he looked very authoritative but more like a child throwing a fit.

"We have chosen what we came for, I wish to leave now." Ciel said blankly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sensing there would be friction somehow.

"Young master, we still have your undergarments to pick I believe. I shall help you pick them out if you would feel more at ease."

Ciel became pink again as the women smiled at the cute little boy before them. He glared up at the tall man raven haired butler. Indeed he was in need of more but why on earth must Sebastian announce this to everyone? Ciel made his way to one the changing rooms as he was handed a selection of underclothing to try on.

Ciel found it difficult to unbutton his 3/4 trousers , why were they so hard to remove?

"They were only bloody trousers." He thought to himself.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from inside the changing stall as Ciel managed to get one foot out of his trousers and the other stuck inside. He tumbled over head first into the wall, knocking himself to the floor.

"Is everything all right in there my Lord?" Sebastian called.

Peeking his head round the velvet curtain. He was met with a most hilarious sight. The young Earl lay on the ground, crumpled into a heap with his backside pointing up and his pants around one leg.

"What does it bloody look like? Get me changed Sebastian, wish to go home this instant!" The little Lord demanded, giving his butler an evil glare.

"Master, have you tried on everything? Or just what is around your ankles?" He said , suppressing a devilish grin.

Ciel tore off the undergarments, throwing them at Sebastian's head.

"Enough! Get me dressed immediately Sebastian! I have had enough of this damn nonsense! Now dress me you fool!"

The demon let out a sigh, it seemed young Master was determined to make this shopping event the same as any other , a difficult experience met with huffing, whining and tantrums. Just when Sebastian thought he might be getting through to Ciel .Well obviously this little Earl was in need of some fatherly discipline.

Sebastian took hold of the young boy's wrist and sat himself on the changing bench, draping the struggling Ciel over his knees. Ciel's eyes widened, twisting his head around to Sebastian , he was met with a stern look. In the butler's hand was a wooden hairbrush which Sebastian tapped against Ciel's backside.

"Not here! Not here!" He kept repeating. His protests were met with several hard whacks, causing him to thrash out his legs and wail not unlike the spoilt child he was. His eyes prickled with tears of pain and humiliation.

Hearing the ruckus one of the shop women appeared outside the stall, pressing her ear to the curtain.

"Is everything alright in there ?" She questioned, a little unnerved at the boy's cries.

Sebastian paused his spanking for a second and lay the hairbrush on top of Ciel's red bottom.

"Yes fine thank you madam." His sensual velvety voice instantly wooed the woman and she disappeared to the other side of the shop.

He then continued to mercilessly punish Ciel's backside. All the while Ciel's whimpers and yelps being muffled by Sebastian's gloved hand. Tears fell from the boy's cheeks, making a little pool on Sebastian's thigh.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian ! I'll try them on ." He pleaded.

"It's a little late for that young master. You were warned what would happen if you acted up again."

Ciel's reasoning and begging had failed so he hung over Sebastian's knees, his naked bottom raised in the air receiving a thorough spanking. He felt very sorry for himself, over Sebastian's knees again and in the middle of this shop! Why did he keep getting himself into trouble?

Sebastian rounded up on Ciel's bottom with three last smacks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK.

The demon let the boy lay sniffing over his lap as they gently rubbed his back, he then stood the boy before him and wiped away his tears, removing the eye patch gently.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, really I am." Ciel meant it. He had never been that sore from a punishment before.

"It is all over Master, now let me change you and we shall pay and return home."

As they were leaving Sebastian walked over to the Lady at the till and handed the hairbrush to her but it was pushed back into his hands.

"You need this in the future Sir." She said with a smile.

Sebastian pocketed the hairbrush and thanked the woman. Little Ciel then led the way back to the carriage where they set off home. Unknowingly to him that the hairbrush would be coming too.


	5. Chapter 5

The cool autumn breeze whipped through the trees outside the Phantomhive manor, causing them to dance in the wind. Chilly weather was excepted from then until February time. Typical British weather, being unpredictable though, there could always be a heat wave or a thunderstorm. There was no sure way of knowing. On this day however grey clouds hung over the sky and it seemed the sun would not be making an appearance any time soon.

Slamming the door to his study, Ciel threw himself down in his arm chair and folded his arms sulking, having been denied cake by Sebastian. Apparently his recent behaviour didn't merit desserts. Hmmph! That damn Demon was there to serve him not scold him. Well it was high time he learned his place, he would devise a plan to get payback for all the times he had been put over Sebastian's knee. A plan that was sure not to fail.

Now what did Sebastian hate the most? Perhaps it was Grell? No... dogs. That was it! What if he tricked Sebastian into thinking there were stray dogs roaming the mansion? It would get the demon all in a fluster. Ciel smiled to himself, resting one arm upon the chair, propping his chin up. What an excellent idea.

Sebastian meanwhile was polishing the cutlery for the night's meal. They were expecting a guest over so he made sure everything was to go gently rubbed the wool cloth over a knife, making it shine to perfection. It gleamed under the light. There was the starter and main to prepare for which included a lightly smoked salmon and prawn salad followed by goat's cheese risotto. Bard had been told not to prepare anything sweet for afters, Sebastian had seen that Ciel was to have no sweet things for a week . Of course this didn't sit well with the young lord and a tantrum had ensued witnessed by the other members of staff at the manor. It was quite a show, Ciel stomping his foot and ranting at how Sebastian was treating him and then the slamming of his bedroom door when Sebastian had sent him to his bedroom. It seemed the young master was quite intent on getting his own way.

"WOOF!"

Sebastian frowned slightly, raising his head. What on earth was that? He thought to himself. It must have been in his mind but there it was again. The loud bark of a small dog.

"RUFF!RUFF!"

The demon butler stood up and opened the dining room door, peering his head around to look up and down the corridor he couldn't see anything but was certain he had heard a dog. He was furious now, he detested dogs and would not stand for one being in the mansion. Who would have let one in? Strays didn't roam that far into the countryside, they mostly stayed around the main cities. How odd, well he would get to the bottom of it.

Ciel had run and hidden himself in the laundry chute, covering his mouth , trying to stifle a giggle. All the while Sebastian would have to search the mansion from top to bottom and get nowhere, trying to discover the mysterious barking. Silly old demon, Ciel thought to himself.

Although perhaps a yapping dog wouldn't be the icing on the cake, it would take more than that . As Sebastian wandered down the hallway searching for the dog Ciel sneaked along to the demon's room. Inside there was a grand wardrobe which held all of Sebastian's outfits, many of them had been made from very expensive material. Looking down Ciel saw a row of his butler's shoes. The best ones had been kept at the back, having barely been worn. A pair of black lace up brogues. Polished and still very much in shape he thought Sebastian would be very upset if they were chewed up. So Ciel set about the laces first untying them , making them all straggled. Then reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a silver letter opener and began to make little scratches all over the leather shoes. Next time that demon were to wear these he would look most untidy, another thing Sebastian hated. Then the tutor's tailcoat was next. Ciel ripped up the inside of the pockets and the bottom ends of clothing, making it look as though a dog had found a chew toy in Sebastian's wardrobe.

Oh how Ciel would love to see his face when he discovered his clothes had been ruined. Grinning Ciel placed the shoes and coat back, stepping away and closing the doors shut he heard footsteps. Panic struck him and he crawled under the bed, Sebastian was fast . He had came to search his bedroom first afraid that his secret pet cats had been terrorized by the dog.

Ciel saw the door open and Sebastian's feet as he entered the room. The wardrobe was the first thing Sebastian checked. Gliding over he opened the doors and ruffled through the various outfits. If there was a dog in the room he was determined to find it. Noticing his shoes were slightly out of placed he bent down , picking one black shoe up he held it in his gloved hand, all the little marks Ciel had just made very visible to the demon's eyes. Growling Sebastian dropped the shoe. Knowing his cats were aware how to open the cupboard doors with their paws but not a stray dog.

"That brat..." Sebastian thought to himself.

Suddenly Ciel felt his eyes burning and a urge to sneeze. He was unaware of Sebastian's secret cats having been allergic to them for many years, cats were banned. Oh no. He could feel it building up, he was going to do it. He was going to...

"ACHOOOO!"

Ciel suddenly felt himself being dragged out from underneath the bed by his ankles. Turning over he looked up , his one visible blue eye going wide at the scowl on Sebastian's face as he stared down at the boy.

There was no point in lying, he had been caught. The plan had failed and now he was yet again going to be punished. This time he knew he was in for big trouble. Sebastian's shoes and jacket had been destroyed and the demon butler all the while had stressed over a supposed dog attacking his pet cats.

"So I've finally found the naughty little puppy." Said Sebastian.

Ciel did not like being referred to as this and opened his mouth to retort in anger but upon seeing Sebastian's glare thought better of it and held his tongue. The demon's eyes were glowing red as he stared down at the boy still lying on the ground helplessly.

Grabbing one of Ciel's arms Sebastian pulled him to his feet. The young Earl was embarrassed at being found out that it had been him yapping to annoy Sebastian. He had sunk so low in front of his servant already and now it had come to this.

"Don't you have anything to say young master?" Sebastian said looking down and raising an eyebrow.

"Woof." Ciel replied.

The young boy knew he was going to be over Sebastian's knee no matter what he did or said so he may as well have gotten in one last insult before.

"How I dislike that noise so much my young lord."

Sebastian sighed as he bent the small boy over the edge of his four poster. Being a demon he never slept , his kind saw it as a sort of luxury and so the crisp sheets had not a wrinkle on them. Pulling the boy's shorts and undergarments around his knees as he did so, Ciel's pert bottom stuck up in the air awaiting punishment.

Sebastian kept one hand on the Ciel's back holding him in position whilst he pulled out a thin whippy looking ruler from the bedside cabinet.

"I think this is suitable for young master." He said examining the object in his hand.

Ciel glanced over his shoulder in fear. He looked at Sebastian tapping the wooden ruler in his hand. There he was, bent over his servant's bed, bare bottomed and going to be spanked by Sebastian. It couldn't get any worse.

Then just as Sebastian brought the ruler above his head there was a knock at the bedroom door. Pausing momentarily Sebastian turned to see who it was. At the entrance stood Madam Red.

Ciel flushed bright red. He had forgot she was having supper with them that evening and now she had seen him like this he couldn't face her ever again. It was humiliating.

"My, my what is going on here Sebastian?" The red-headed woman was puzzled.

Sebastian keeping his hand on the boy still , straightened up a little and turned to face her.

"Young Master is being punished Madam. " Sebastian replied.

"What in earth for? Ciel's a lovely boy."

Madam Red had never heard of Ciel being in trouble before. Although she was not a naïve woman and knew very well how much Ciel's parents had spoiled their only son. Although perhaps this was a downfall of theirs. Vincent had never raised a hand to the boy, well from what she knew there was no need to but she trusted the Butler and was sure he had his reasons.

"I'm afraid to tell you My Lady that Ciel has not only torn up a pair of my shoes but a coat too." The demon explained.

Madam red looked shocked.

"After everything Sebastian has done for you and this is how you repay him? I've a good mind to spank you myself!" She said raising her voice as Ciel sunk his head in embarrassment unable to meet her eyes with his.

At this Madam Red marched over to where Sebastian was holding Ciel. She stood next to them and waited for Sebastian to begin.

"Go ahead Sebastian."

Sebastian needed no further instruction and brought the ruler down in a swooshing sound across the young Earl's backside.

Trying hard not to whimper in front of his Auntie, Ciel bit down on the sheets, his fists clenched.

"Count young man." The woman said as she looked at Sebastian, she had always been attracted to him and showing his fatherly side made him even more appealing to her.

Sebastian raised up his arm and brought it down hard . Ciel jolted forward at the sudden impact. His bottom already a shade of red similar to his Aunt's.

"One." Ciel was determined not to cry in front of her.

Another whack from the ruler hit his sit spot causing his knees to buckle .

"T- two." He could feel the tears brimming and swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

More swats were brought down on the young master and when Sebastian had reached ten Ciel hadn't been so successful. The tears spilled onto the bed sheets and he sniffed. His Aunt gently touched Sebastian's arm.

"I think my Nephew has learned his lesson Sebastian. Now apologise to your employee Ciel and if I ever hear of you behaving in such a way again then I shall be paying a visit, understand?"

Ciel slowly pulled his things up around his waist, his bottom stinging at just standing. Quickly wiping away any last tears and turned to look up at his Auntie and Sebastian.

"Yes Mam, I'm sorry Sebastian and I'm sorry Auntie."

Madam Red patted the boy's cheek and made her way to the drawing-room leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"I think it would be best if young master were to go to his room while I have a little chat with your Auntie Red."

"Very well Sebastian." Ciel said as he turned sped off to his room, closing the door behind him he lay face down on his bed. He did not plan on leaving for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

"AND STAY OUT!"

Shouted the angry demon as he gave a kick to Pluto's arse, booting him through the front door of the mansion sending him sprawling onto the freshly cut grass.

That damn man beast was nothing but trouble, not only had he succeeded in getting the tapestry in the hall soaking wet just by shaking , he had also just devoured the giant sponge Sebastian had spent all the morning making. The mongrel was only permitted to stay in the mansion to serve as a sniffer dog on missions sent by Queen Victoria. There was no other use for him, all he did was sleep and eat.

Yet this was just one of the reasons Sebastian hated dogs, filthy creatures he thought shaking his head in exasperation as he continued walking briskly through the mansion.

The demon butler spent the rest of the afternoon re planting the roses that Finny had managed to destroy, still not realizing his own strength. It was hot work being under the sun for hours but it gave the man some much-needed peace. Pluto meanwhile was sulking in his kennel.

Inside the manor Ciel lay asleep in his study, he was meant to be finishing on some very important paper work but the glare of the hot sun had sent him into a blissful coma. He was still no further on in his work than he had been that morning even with Sebastian's constant nagging.

As a few more hours passed and the sun began to set Sebastian headed inside the mansion and mounted the grand staircase, turning onto the east quarters where the servants slept he entered his room to see a dreadful sight.

The floor was strewn with torn up shreds of what appeared to be Sebastian's entire wardrobe. Little pieces of fabric lay scattered the floor. There was not one single piece of clothing left intact, even his undergarments had been ruined.

Sebastian closed his eyes shut tightly before spinning on his heel and marching down the candlelit hallway to Ciel's study.

As he reached his destination he rapped his knuckles sharply against the oak door . Three knocks and still nothing.

"Young Master, are you in there?"

There was no answer, perhaps Ciel was hiding, fearing the beating that he knew was inevitable. The demon butler entered the room and stood before the large oak desk staring at his young master , his eyes glowing red.

The young boy was still fast asleep, his chest moving up and down deeply, occasionally mumbling something softly. His legs hung limply over the arm of the chair, his head resting on one hand. He looked so innocent in his little blue coat and shorts with a navy blue bow around his neck and knee-high socks. Although Sebastian did not quite appreciate Ciel's cuteness at that very moment.

All he wanted to do was give Ciel a bottom warming. " Young Master, WAKE UP!" The demon shouted as he brought a hand down upon the desk snapping Ciel into consciousness.

Ciel looked up wide-eyed and startled. "Sebastian, what's the matter? Have i missed dinner?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Sebastian placed both hands down upon the desk , resting upon it and facing Ciel merely inches from his face. " Young Master, did your Auntie and I not warn you what would happen if you were to ever repeat your behavior of two weeks ago?"

Ciel sat up slightly, feeling confused and unnerved by the Demon's close contact. "I do indeed remember but what it is of what relevance to my current situation?"

Sebastian took his white-gloved hands off the table and stood straight before the young lord." It is of great relevance to you young master because yet again my clothes have been torn to shreds. I thought you had learned but clearly you have been wrapped in cotton wool and my message was not received."

Ciel stood up from his seat and looked up at his butler defiantly. "What the hell are you talking about? I have been asleep for a while now, how on earth could i have torn up an entire ensemble of clothing? I have better things to do besides mind your tongue Sebastian, don't dare make accusations about me , especially false ones."

What was that damn demon talking about? He knew nothing about what had happened in the afternoon and yet he was being blamed for this. He had learned his lesson from before when he had torn a coat of Sebastian's in revenge for a spanking he had a received but the plan had backfired and instead he ended up over Sebastian's knee in front of his Auntie Angela.

His thoughts were torn from him as Sebastian pulled a long thin rattan cane from behind his back. Sebastian held it in two hands and bent it slightly, tapping it in his hand he pinched Ciel's ear and pulled him over the desk .

Ciel kicked out his legs at Sebastian's shins. "Sebastian, STOP! That wasn't me you idiot! I have been asleep!"

Sebastian was furthered angered by this and lifted the boy's tail coat over his back exposing his rump thinly covered by shorts. "I was going to administer six of the best young master but i think another six is in order for lying. I do not tolerate spoiled children destroying other people's things."

Ciel wriggled and squirmed desperate to escape Sebastian's strong grip but too scared to protest and earn himself any more strikes.

Sebastian had one hand firmly grasping the young Earl's coat, holding him on the desk and the other tapping the cane slightly on Ciel's bottom in preparation for what was about to happen.

Before Ciel felt anything he heard a swooshing sound as Sebastian brought the cane up and swiftly down upon his bottom, resulting in a loud CRACK that echoed in the Study.

"OOOW !" Ciel screamed his legs thrashing out, he had now received many spankings from Sebastian but this was the first he had gotten the cane, only hearing about such dreadful punishments from his father at boarding school

Another strike assaulted his stinging behind , a white-hot fire melted his bottom." OUCH! OHHH! Sebastian please listen to me, did not go into your room and -."

WHACK! WHACK!WHACK!

Ciel let the tears escape him as he wailed over the desk, his backside ablaze. He acknowledged he had acted like a naughty little boy before but this time he was innocent and Sebastian still continued to beat him. Crying still Ciel shrieked and yelped, covering his bottom in his hands didn't work either as Sebastian just smacked his hands with the cane.

.THWACK.

Sebastian paused in between strokes to let the full effect of the cane set in. It didn't sting immediately as his previous punishments had. Clearly Sebastian knew the method to this .

Several more strikes were applied to Ciel's bottom as he rubbed at it furiously , gingerly standing up as instructed by the demon.

"Now you are to go straight to bed without supper." Sebastian said as he finished caning the young master.

Ciel was too sore and tired to care, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and limped along to his room. He closed the door and lay face down upon the bed sobbing into the pillow.

He knew Sebastian deep down was a ruthless demon and cared little for humans but somehow he had thought Sebastian may have cared for him.

"How stupid of me." Ciel said to himself. How naïve to think that demon cared for him at all.

All he wanted was his soul he knew that well enough.

Sebastian continued back to his room to clear up the damage . He shook his head and sighed. He was quite disappointed in the young master and thought better of him, although he was just a human after all. whilst picking up the scraps of clothing he saw little white hairs upon a torn pair of trousers.

How odd. Ciel had dark hair not white . Tanaka had grey hair so that only left one other culprit. Pluto.

However the mutt would be dealt with later, first things usuall sensation came over Sebastian, he felt a stabbing pain in of guilt in his stomach. Ciel had taken a beating for nothing at all and he must make it up to him.

Rushing down the hallway, tailcoat flapping Sebastian entered Ciel's room knocking quickly and looked to see the young boy lying on his bed, shoulders shaking up and down as he sobbed into the fluffy pillows.

"Young master..."

Ciel looked up from the pillows, his eye patch removed, both blue and purple eyes had tears leaking from them. Sebastian felt awful.

"I didn't know My lord, please accept my most sincere apology. I will never disobey you again."

Ciel sniffled another sob and looked up at the man, in need of some fatherly comfort. Something Sebastian had provided since the death of his parents over two years ago.

"I. I told you !" Ciel cried out. "Yes My master. I am sorry."

Sebastian walked over the four-poster bed carrying a jug and bowl of cold water he had brought in with him. He gently eased Ciel's shorts and pants down to his knees. The young boy shivered and bit his lip trying not to make a sound.

The crimson red welts lined across the boy's bottom, making Sebastian feel all the more worse for not believing him. The butler dipped the cloth into the cool water and patted the his master's bottom very lightly making the boy quiver slightly under his touch.

The coolness did help greatly though and appreciated Sebastian's gently touch. Sebastian hushed and cooed the young master whilst gently dabbing his bottom, the redness subsiding slowly.

As Ciel's bottom cooled down and he became calm and composed Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and Ciel clung tightly, nuzzling into the man's shoulders.

"Now how would young Master like a nice parfait before bed time? And perhaps a bedtime story too?" Sebastian said smiling down at little Ciel has he held him tightly.

Ciel nodded and smiled slightly looking up at the man through sapphire colored eyes lined with thick black lashes.

"Yes Sebastian, I would like that."

The night ended with Ciel being allowed to eat his favorite dessert in bed whilst Sebastian read him a horror novel called Dracula. Perching on the side of the bed little Ciel lay on his side , arm clutching around his pillow he began to snore slightly.

Sebastian paused his reading and glanced down smiling at the boy. He was indeed a picture of innocence. Closing the book and setting it aside he bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek, his velvety skin soft to touch.

"Goodnight My lord."


End file.
